That Doesn't Mean
by Lorelei7
Summary: Draco/Harry go back into time to save his life, and his parents
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: this doesn't belong to me, im sorry, just please don't remind me. 


	2. Chapter One

Okay,okay i know this is my second story but i can't help it, my reveiws have been so nice.  
I dedicate this Story to Michael Nash, R.I.P  
~  
~  
~  
~  
disclaimer: none of this is mine, i'm still not over it  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
Clutching the cloak tightly around his now, 6'1 frame, he slid closer to the the music coming from the room at the end of the tunnel. He quietly cracked open the door.  
Silence, the music had stopped suddenly.  
  
"Who's there?" a drawling, mystery voice sounded out from the corner.  
Harry spun around, only to see Malfoy leaning against the wall,a portable sound system, next to him, nearly hidden by the large amount of Muggle Cd's forming towers around it.  
  
He shed his cloak, holding it tightly in one arm,"Malfoy"   
  
A smirk formed on Malfoy's red lips," Potter, how nice of you to join us, where the sun don't[1] shine"  
  
"The sun would never shine itself on you, Malfoy" Harry murmured," Its rays are too beautiful to waste on such scum as yourself"  
  
"People have told me I'm more beautiful in the Moon, so why does it matter?" Malfoy muttered, silently wishing to be left alone.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at this," Who? Your fuck-buddies?"  
  
Draco muttered something, and turned his music up.   
  
Harry glared, leaning over and turning down the music," What was that?"  
  
"You heard me, Potter" Malfoy laughed, turning his music back up.  
  
"Well then, repeat yourself" Harry smirked, pressing his wand to Malfoy's cheek,"for me"  
  
Malfoy stood, and with the tip of his finger, moved Harry's wand to the side," Are you threatening me Potter?"  
  
"What, can't I threaten a Malfoy?' Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
"Only if you want to die an early death, Potter" Malfoy muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You think you could kill me, Malfoy?" Harry smirked, a disbelieving look flashing in his eyes.  
  
Malfoy laughed," Potter, don't give me that look, there is a secret to the Potter within, and its not by killing him"  
  
"And what exactly is that?" Harry asked, eyeing him curiously.  
  
"Simple, you don't go for material things, you go for memories, friends" Malfoy grinned.  
  
Harry blinked in an innocent, curious way, "Explain"  
  
"To hurt you, they'd have to hurt Weasley or the Mudblood," Malfoy, sighed," Nothing else could hurt you, because you care for others more then for yourself"  
  
Harry sighed sitting down next to Malfoy, and turning up the music.  
  
Malfoy turned down the music," This doesn't make us friends"  
  
"I know" Harry whispered, nodding.  
  
"Good" Malfoy muttered, turning up the music.  
  
They continued to listen in silence to Muggle music such as Green Day, Anti-Flag, New Found Glory, NOFX, flogging Molly, and big reel fish.  
Silence agreed with them as they slowly fell asleep.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"James, How could you?" Lily screamed, rage filling her voice.  
  
James looked down at her helplessly," I'm sorry, Lily"  
  
Lily merely glared at him," I can't believe you forgot"  
  
"Come on, Lil" James begged," I'll take you out tonight"  
  
"Our Anniversary was yesterday, James," Lily muttered.  
  
"So? we're still celebrating it, Lil" James sighed.  
  
Lily glared," So what were you doing last night?"  
  
"Does it matter,Lil?" James sighed.  
Lily nodded," Yes, James, I'd like to know just what you'd rather be doing then celebrating our anniversary with me."  
  
Gulping, James whispered something he hoped Lily couldn't hear.  
  
"Speak up, James" Lily harshly muttered," I can't hear you."  
  
"I was at the Quiddtich game, Hufflepuff Vs. Ravenclaw," He sighed looking down at his feet.  
  
"I'm sick of this James," Lily muttered," I'm not going to do it anymore."  
  
"Whats that suppose to mean, Lil?" James asked naively.  
  
"You know what it means, James" Lily grumbled.  
  
James shook his head," No, Lil, I don't, please tell me"  
  
Lily shook her head," We're over, James"  
  
Sighing, Lily looked at him, and then turned, running up the steps to the dormitories.   
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
Harry was sleeping when it happened, the pain that shot though his stomach and up and down his back, screaming he woke up.  
  
Malfoy's eyes flashed open," Potter?"  
  
Harry's eyes flashed with pain," Get Dumbledore..."  
  
Malfoy gaped, wrapping his arms under Harry's legs and waist," Don't worry, I'll get you there"  
  
"That's nice" Harry mumbled quietly.  
  
Malfoy ran up the stairs, becoming more worried after each and every step, each and every staircase. He had to get Harry to Dumbledore.  
He finally reached the door.  
  
"Oh, god, whats the damn password" Malfoy muttered.  
  
Harry gave a little hoot,"Skittles!"  
  
"Oh please, Potter, Do shut up" Malfoy growled," Okay, I can get this, Merlin!"  
  
"Caramel Apple?"  
  
"Dunkin Donut?"  
  
"Whopper?"  
  
"Cheetos?"  
  
"Doritos?"  
  
"Fritos?"  
  
"The whole damn 'Itos' family?"  
  
"Oh, no wait! Sweettarts?"  
  
Harry glared," For gods sake, Draco, its Skittles!"  
  
Draco Blinked," Skittles?"  
  
The gargoyle leaped to the side a small smirk on its rock-hard face.  
  
Draco carried Harry into the office, setting him down on a couch.  
  
"Harry, Draco, Welcome to my office" Dumbledore looked at them, sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Headmaster, we- we" Draco huffed, bending over, trying to catch his breath.  
"Don't worry, Draco," Dumbledore sighed," I know what is going on"  
  
He pointed out the crystal ball on the table," Take this and be careful"  
  
Draco blinked at him curiously, "Whats it do?"  
  
"It'll save Harry" Dumbledore said, giving him a small smile.  
  
"Why would I want to save Potter?" Draco asked rudely.  
  
"You obviously cared enough to get him here, So why not go the extra mile?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"Please, Draco, I don't want to die" Harry said, giving Draco one of his famous puppy dog face, emerald eyes shimmering.  
  
"Die?" Draco questioned, obviously just thinking of the possibility, "Why would I care if you die?"  
  
"What would I get out of the deal?" Draco questioned, looking at Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore sighed," You can see Mira again, and talk to her, but just don't tell her who you are."  
  
"Why not?" Draco asked, looking at him, a certain look in his eyes.  
  
"You'll figure it out" Dumbledore, holding out the crystal ball.  
  
"Fine" Draco growled, grabbing the crystal ball.  
  
Then everything went black.  
~  
~  
~  
  
~  
~  
~  
~  
`  
`~  
~  
~  
~~  
  
~  
that took forever, i have a new found respect for everyone who writes fanfiction, i swear that took 3 hours,3!  
oh, well hope you enjoy...OH..mah God..ITS OVER 1,000 WORDS!  
okay, i gotta thank my favorite fanfictioners for writing stories that made me want to write stories, Kiara and Prongs and frizzy.  
whoot!*dances* i feel so happy, oh so happy, cha, cha,cha,cha oh so happy, very happy, cha,cha,cha!  
okay, please reveiw, make me feel good. Please? i worked really really really hard, i swear, please purdy please reveiw 


	3. Chapter 2

Sunlight beamed down onto the lake, splashing the boys with rays of sunshine. Draco was the first to wake, as he rolled over to face the sun.  
His eyes opened slowly adjusting to the suns light.  
  
"What the fuck?" He muttered as he pushed himself up, finally noticing Harry lying beside him," Potter?"  
  
Harry didn't say a word, he merely yawned a little bit and rolled over, unconsciously trying to soak up the suns warm rays. Reaching over, Draco tapped him on the shoulder, trying disparately to wake the raven-haired boy up.  
  
After seeing this wasn't working, he began to poke him with a hastier pace," Harry?"  
  
Slapping Draco's hand away, he rolled over muttering something around the lines of," Go Away, Ron, its Saturday".  
  
Grimacing at being called by the Weasels given name, Draco stood up and painfully kicked Harry in the small of his back," For God's sake, Potter, get up!"  
  
Blinking Harry rolled over and looked up, expecting to see Ron," Malfoy, what the hell are you doing in my dormitory?"   
  
Growling lowly, Draco snapped at him," We aren't in your god-damn dormitories, Potter!"  
  
Harry blinked and sat in silence for a moment, everything seeming to come back to him," Why aren't you calling me Harry, anymore?"  
  
"You really are helpless, Potter, aren't you?" Draco fumed, raising his hands up and resting them on the back of his neck.  
  
Smirking Harry replied," Only around you, Draco"  
  
He stuck his hands into his pockets, and appeared to be toying with a bit of change in his Right pocket.  
  
Practically stomping the ground he walked on Draco sneered," Don't talk to me like we're friends, Potter"  
  
Harry looked up to him, his smirk fading a bit," Why not?"  
  
Draco looked over at him to meet Harry's eyes, his own fluid with emotion," You turned down that right 7 years ago"  
  
Harry sighed looking away," Hey, isn't the Whopping Willow bigger then that?"  
  
Jerking his head up to look at the tree, about 100 yards away, Draco questioned," How big is it suppose to be?"  
  
Blinking Harry answered," Like 15 feet higher"  
  
Realization appeared on Draco's face," Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked, looking over at him, surprise flashing in his eyes.  
  
"How'd we get out here?" Draco said, looking over at him, a nervous look in his eyes.  
  
Harry just shrugged," You expect me to know?"  
  
"Yes!" Draco exclaimed, falling back onto the grass.  
  
Rolling his eyes Harry suggested," Maybe we should go see Dumbledore"  
  
Sighing in defeat, Draco looked over at Harry," Help me up?"  
  
"Who is helpless, now?" Harry smirked, pulling himself up and walking over to Draco, who helplessly raised a hand up to him. Grabbing His hand, Harry pulled him up. Not realizing his strength, their bodies collided together, Harry's arm swooping around Draco's slim waist so he wouldn't fall.  
  
Flushing Harry looked down at Draco," Sorry, i didn't mean to.."  
  
Draco nodded, stepping away," We better go see Dumbledore"  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco" Harry muttered, chasing after him.  
  
Draco looked over at him, a somber look on his face," Don't be"  
  
Draco turned around and ran toward the school, his cloak swishing behind him," Hurry up, Potter!"  
  
Harry raced behind him, obviously being faster on a broom then on his feet.  
  
Draco only arrived at the Headmasters office moments before Harry," ha!"   
"Oh, please, so you beat me trying to get to Dumbledore's office" Harry exclaimed," I can still beat you on a broom."  
  
"Whatever you say, Harry" Draco smirked.  
  
Harry smiled," You called me, Harry"  
  
Blinking Draco realized what he'd said," Did not"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"You're gonna pay for this, Pot-  
  
"Hi!" A bubbly red-headed girl, walked over to them," I'm Lily, Headgirl, i wasn't informed we were getting new students"  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow," Lovely for you"  
  
Lily, a bit taken back, looked over at Harry, whose Jaw looked like it had come unglued.  
  
"Are you alright?" Lily asked, a bit concerned for him.  
  
Harry jolted back to the real world," Lily Evans?"  
  
Lily smiled up at him," Yes, that's me, soon to be Lily Potter."  
  
She held up her ring so he could see it.  
  
"Could you excuse us for a minute, Lily?" Harry asked, trying hard not to faint.  
  
She nodded and walked away to have a nice chat with the gargoyle at the front of Dumbledore's office.  
  
Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the 'change', it was a ring, the same one Lily was wearing now.  
  
Draco looked up at him," You can't tell her you, know"  
  
Harry ignored him," We must speak with Dumbledore"  
  
"Exactly, how is that going to help?" Draco sighed," He doesn't know who we are, we haven't even been born yet"  
  
"We have to at least try, Draco, we can't be stuck here forever" Harry said, sticking the ring back in his pocket.  
  
"All right, then" Draco said walking past Lily and up to the Gargoyle.  
  
Harry did the same, except he kept his head down at all times to prevent eye contact, for if he did, he was almost positive, he'd tell her everything.  
  
Draco looked at the gargoyle," Gobbstopper!"  
  
"That's pathetic, Draco" Harry said, trying to keep himself from looking at Lily.  
  
"You have a better idea, Po-Harry?" Draco said, stumbling on Harry's name.  
  
Harry looked over at the Gargoyle," Skittles!"  
  
The Gargoyle flexed it's wings.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes," Golden Boy strikes out"  
  
Harry glared and whispered," Just ask Mu-Lily what the password is"  
  
Draco sighed and glanced over at Lily," Hey, Headgirl! Whats the password?"  
  
Lily mock glared at him," Its Lemon Drops"  
  
Draco turned back to Harry without so much as a thank you and muttered the password.  
  
The Gargoyle leaped to the side allowing Harry and Draco to Pass.  
Harry rushed up the stairs, Draco trailing slowly behind him.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with several Boxes sitting beside them, along with Harry's Thunderbolt(A/N: he received this in his 6th year from Sirius).  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, Harry and Draco" Dumbledore said smiling, a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"How did you know we were coming?" Draco questioned, a bit angry at being left out of the loop.  
  
Dumbledore smiled," If I sent you here, don't you think I'd know about it?"  
  
Draco stammered a bit and finally managed to ask a question," Why are we here?"  
  
"You'll need to change your last names, here are your things, and you'll both be staying in the same common room, Harry's" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Harry in a little bit of a daze picked up their things.  
  
"Your names will be Harry Masters and Draco Rosenberg" Dumbledore smiled at them.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So how'd you like it? ^^   
  
beautifulelf()- thank you! i so very agree Draco is the bargain type guy, it makes him sexy ^.~  
Caz Malfoy- Don't Worry, Dracos gonna be the knight in shining armor, cause...well just cause.  
  
blade_princess()- No way is Mira is g/f, thats a waste of Dracos sexy-ness, and J/L ...hm.. i may take that into consideration  
and Draco is very hard-headed, like i said earlier, one who never does anything except when he gets something  
  
Eemeena- Thanks! thats..4 stars! o.o! i'm a 4-star resturant!  
If i missed you, i am so, so, so sorry. i love talking to my reveiwers!  
  
please tell me everything you think, insult me, it makes me feel better if you tell the truth, i swear. 


End file.
